1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to nonvolatile memory, including magnetoresistive random access memory. More particularly the present invention relates to a new type of interface for such nonvolatile memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most existing magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) offerings include very low-density chips with a static RAM (SRAM) interface. Present research for MRAM packaging is geared toward improving density with the aim of making MRAM a candidate for replacing dynamic RAM (DRAM). Phase Change Memory (PCM) is another type of nonvolatile memory. DRAM interfaces are appearing on both MRAM and PCM chips. However, there are potential applications for nonvolatile memory devices that are limited by the use of SRAM- or DRAM-type interfaces. Some MRAM interfaces are multibit, symmetric serial interfaces. To date, all of these SRAM-type, DRAM-type, and serial interfaces are symmetric interfaces, with equal or similar read and write bandwidths. Memory interfaces for symmetric operations are generally designed for generic applications, leading to a cost increase in low-margin, high volume applications such as hard drives and SSDs.